dzemozercyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wątek:Quuenty/@comment-28068305-20160717171030/@comment-27965230-20160727211105
W tej wypowiedzi znajduje się fanfik fanfika B) Czemu ja mam jakieś skłonności do tworzenia agresywnych postaci xD? Piszę ten kiepski oneshot i główna bohaterka chciała wrzucić nowego kolegę do śmietnika, a potem pójść zaprzyjaźnić się z Juleką i gadać o anime B) Fragment: ,,Stwierdziłem, że jesteś tu nowa i nie jesteś jedną z tych ,,Ojej! Jaki słodziak!" - Pisnął tak, że kilka osób wokół nas pomyślało, że mówi o Ivanie. Chłopak w czarnej koszulce z czaszką wskazał na siebie pytająco palcem i zaczerwienił się." XD Wymyślcie mi jakieś fajne imie dla chłopaka, bo w tym jestem beznadziejna xD Hermenegilda Kociubińska :3 Założę się, że nie wiecie o kim mówię xD Robiłam dzisiaj deser z Maślanką (Osobą, nie tą do picia xD). Teraz się wam bezczelnie chwalę, że był pyszny ;P Jak miksowałam śmietanę i trzymałam w dłoni mikser... Aguś, wiesz o kim myślałam xD Zaczęłam się zastanawiać jak go użyć :3 Chyba już mi tak zostanie xD Retumn forever <3 Hmm... ciekawa jestem jak skreślisz Chrisa xD Ja Josha skreśliłam upijając go (,,upiłam się tobą" xD) Ciekawe co by było jakby Chris się upił... pewnie Wends by się do niego dołączyła xD (Zapomniałam przez chwilę, że go zabijesz xD... Czyli Auti będzie so sad, a Remi zacznie ją pocieszać... ey... xD Pomysła mam xD Fanfik fanfika xD: Załzawione oczy z bólem patrzyły na drewnianą, pustą jeszcze skrzynię. Nikt nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. Zbyt wiele osób odeszło i to w tak młodym wieku... tak bliskich przyjaciołom. Luis nie mógł spojrzeć na ,,śpiącego" przyjaciela. Avril również zrozpaczona wykonywała razem z chłopakiem terapię dżemem. Will chciał przytulić swoją siostrę, ale odepchnęła go. Została sama powtarzając sobie w myślach, że nic się nie stało i wszystko nadal jest w porządku, a Chris zaraz przyjdzie i opowie jej jeden z tych swoich suchych kawałów. Ktoś usiadł obok niej i (brak pomysłu na zaczepkę xD) zanucił piosenkę ze Shreka ,,Say live and let die!". Spojrzała wściekła na Remiego. - W tej chwili mam ochotę cię zabić... - Brakuje tylko ropuch... - Ty wystarczasz... nie obrażając ropuch oczywiście... - Jestem kemeleonem, nie ropuchą. - To czemu nadal cię widzę!? - Say the live and let... - Dziewczyna obejrzała otoczenie i po chwili zaczęła wykonywać wymyślony na szybko plan. Wyjęła z wazonu bukiet kwiatów i wepchnęła je Remiemu do ust, po czym zepchnęła go z krzesła i wyrwała jedną nogę siedziska. Już po chwili okładała leżącego na ziemi chłopaka wykonaną na szybko bronią. Ofiara pluła płatkami kwiatów gdzie popadnie. Po chwili wstała i podała Remiemu rękę, którą przyjął bez wahania. Pomogła mu wstać, uśmiechnęła się i bez problemów wrzuciła szarookiego do pustej trumny i zamknęła wieko. - Pozwól umrzeć! Idę szukać wiertarki i gwoździ! - Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Wyszła z pomieszczenia rozpromieniona natykając się na brata. Zdziwiony patrzył na jej uśmiechnięte usta. - Widziałeś może moją podręczną skrzynkę z narzędziami? - Zapytała spokojnie. - Yyy... Aut, pamiętasz słowa dziadka? ,,Narzędzia nie służą do krzywdzenia ludzi". - Popatrzyła na brata prześmiewczym wzrokiem. - Ech... Szuflada pod moim łóżkiem. Will wszedł do pokoju, a Autumn przystanęła przy drzwiach szając w kieszeni jakiegoś gwoździa luzem. - Auu... Będę miał sinikaki przez cały miesiąc... - Usłyszała brzęk otwieranej trumny. - Sam tego chciałeś - Autumn podsłuchująca za drzwiami zdziwiła się. - Chciałem ją pocieszyć ciołku, a nie znaleźć powód do kupienia maści na siniaki... - Co ja poradzę, że jest szczęśliwa jak może komuś przywalić... - A jest teraz szczęśliwa? - Uśmiechała się jak stąd wychodziła. - Czyli było warto... - Usłyszała zadowolony z siebie głos. Autumn stała sparaliżowana. Chciał ją pocieszyć... Remi chciał sam z siebie ją pocieszyć i zgodził się, żeby go pobiła, jeżeli jej to pomoże... Usłyszała, kroki zamierzające wyjść za drzwi, a że nie miała już możliwości ucieczki uprzedziła przyjaciół i weszła do pokoju. Remi popatrzył przerażony na blondynkę. Ostrożnym krokiem zwrócił się w stronę trumny i wskoczył do niej, po czym zaczął siłować się z wiekiem. Autumn zaśmiała się i podeszła do szarookiego, powstrzymując go od zamknięcia się. - Fajny z ciebie chłopak Remi - Uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała w jego niezwykłe, szare oczy. - Dziwny, ale fajny. A teraz czekaj tu, bo zapomniałam o wiertarce. Jestem miszczem rozpisywania się B) Wracam kończyć tą durnotę i pisać jak ten chłopak, dla którego potrzebuję ciekawego imienia opluł Cloe sokiem truskawkowym B)